It is well known that acquisition techniques used for the creation of digital images introduce noise and artifacts resulting from imperfection of the imaging process. It is therefore common to use noise-reducing filters. In the domain of three-dimensional (3D) image acquisition, the image formation process typically involves triangulation techniques resulting in particular quantization noise that are not handled well by standard image filters and require the design of a special filter that accounts for the particular structure of such noise.